creatorscursefandomcom-20200214-history
Tarael A. Drychteri
'' "Tarael? I remember making him, I was bored one day, very bored, and lamenting the lack of hot, undead men...."'' Tarael Assir Drychteri is a Half-Elf Lich biophiliac with... well... a little too much time on his hands. Physical Description Race: Half Elf Template: Lich Age: Approximately 831 years. Sex: Male Hair: Stark white, shoulder length, a little thin. Eyes: Milky blue, clouded irises and pupils, appears as though he has severe cataracts. (Occasionally there is a small light behind them from his phylactery.) Build: Ectomorphic in life, severely ectomorphic in death. He is literally all skin and bones, as most of his muscles have wasted away. He has a lovely hourglass figure, namely due to having removed all of his organs. Skintone: Grayish now, but he was slightly tanned in life. Adventuring tends to darken the skin. Nails: Far too long for a man, often sharpened to points. They're relatively well-groomed, and always clean from dirt. However, his toenails look like talons with how long he's let them grow. Height: 5'10" (How much of that is his own surgical experimentation? I neither know, nor want to.) Weight: 98 lbs. Personality ' Alignment:' Lawful Evil (leaning towards Lawful Neutral) MBTI: INTP - Architect Sexuality: Straight, Biophiliac (Living women only need apply.) Much of Tarael's personality comes from two things: 1.) He's dead. 2.) He loves the living. Those two things are the main things you need to know about Tarael's personality, since they drive nearly everything he does. He shuts himself off from society (which isn't a stretch, Liches are normally solitary creatures), however, he doesn't do it out of contempt for society, or for self-preservation, but out of fear. He is afraid to open up to people and search out the living on his own. In Life While living, Tarael was a generally decent person. His tendency towards selfishness and evil was never kept secret, but he never hurt others for the sake of hurting others. He enjoyed fine things: Fabric, food, drink, beautiful artwork, fine jewelry, roses dipped in gold. Tarael was a glutton for beautiful things, and where he could have spent his money on things to assist others in his party, he often spent his treasure on things for himself. He spent many years in an adventuring party, becoming something of a local hero. He was known to be very effective against the undead, and his powers over the arcane arts were quite impressive. Tarael was well-liked, and an asset anywhere he went. However, he never really dated, he never married, and missed out on a lot of companionship in life. He craved only one thing: Immortality. In Death After becoming a Lich, Tarael quickly faked his own death while he still looked living enough to pass for it. This was his secret, he wouldn't let others around him know of his immortality, for fear they would take it away. As per his will, he left a small fortune to create his tomb, and the remaining amount to be divided among his party. His will was specific, detailing out nearly every feature in his tomb. If the designs weren't so European, one would have thought him to be some form of Egyptian Pharaoh. In undeath, Tarael keeps himself mostly solitary, only going out to collect herbs, spices, and other things to make his own teas. He keeps his tomb remarkably clean, and hospitable, even though he never has guests. Trivia *While his names are completely made-up, their pronunciation give nods to various cultures, "Tarael" sounding Hebrew (commonly known from the Angel names, where "El" meant "Of God"), "Assir" sounding Arabic, and "Drychteri" sounding Germanic. This is said to be a nod to the fact that he is a Half-Elf, who are known for taking on a human name and an Elven name. *His phylactery is purple, a common color in magic. (In Creator Harra's experience, nearly every single Lich she has ever encountered had either purple or green as their "Magic colour".) Purple is also associated with royalty, a nod to Tarael's regal behaviour. (Which explains why it's a diamond shape, Creator Harra did this to give a nod to her Schwarzenebel universe, where diamond-shaped Gems are a sign of nobility.) *Yes, he started out as fanservice for Creator Harra. This is the main reason he's a biophiliac. *"Biophilia" was taken from "Order of the Stick", where the Lich Xykon mentions that he's not interested in his Necromancer because she's living. "I'm not one of those disgusting biophiliacs." *Unlike most Liches, Tarael retains a lot of his original skin, as scarred as it is. This is mainly his last-ditch attempt to look somewhat living. *He has removed most of his internal organs (which gave him his fabulous and highly impossible hourglass figure.) All of his abdominal organs are missing, and his seminal sacks. They are all stored in seperate jars, a nod to Egyptian Pharaoh mummification and burial traditions. *Tarael owns an impressive collection of whips and floggers. It is said that he has slightly sadistic leanings, and might very well have known the Marquis de Sade (this is left to conjecture, however.) *Tarael has two class paths that he takes in Dungeons and Dragons, he is either a Warlock with a Prestige Class in Pale Master, or a Warlock with a Prestige in Dread Necromancy (Theoretically, one could replace Warlock with Sorcerer, but he's always referred to as a Warlock.) Both Prestige Classes allow Tarael to transform (mostly) effortlessly into a Lich. Associated Tropes Affably Evil - If he wants something from you, he will get it. But that doesn't mean he won't invite you into his house for tea and a hot bath first. Anti Villain Berserk Button - Whatever you do, do not destroy flowers in front of him. Brains And Bondage - Often he is around to teach some sort of obscure S&M concept. Combat Sadomasochist - He became known for this after awhile... to the point where people stopped wanting to fight him because he enjoyed it too much. Lawful Evil Necromancer - Even when he starts as a Warlock, he almost always prestiges in something that encouraged Necromancy. Our Liches Are Different - Obviously. Sadist - To a milder extent compared to most villains with this trait, but Tarael certainly enjoys causing pain (usually only to the end of pleasure, however. Unless he's fighting.) Vain Sorceress - A rare male example. Wicked Cultured Category:Harra's Characters Category:Characters